thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inside a Burning Building (SWB)
"Inside a Burning Building" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Survivors We Become. It is the ninth episode overall. Synopsis Tobias leads a group of runners to get supplies. Plot A day after the previous episode, Jeff is in his office reading a book. The door bursts open and Spencer storms in, angry at Jeff for what happened the previous day. Jeff eyes him from the book and says, "Well, someone is upset." Spencer scoffs and slams the door. "Upset? That's an understatement. I'm fucking furious!" Spencer says before walking up to Jeff's desk as he looks back to his book. He hits the novel out of his hands and sneers at the old man. "You killed one of my people." "He stole from us." Jeff states. Spencer shakes his head. "He was offering to give it back! He and the others wanted to leave, and I don't blame them anymore! The rumors about you are right, you're crazy!" Jeff grabs something from his desk and pulls it out, revealing it to be a pistol. Spencer gasps, stepping back as Jeff points it at him. "Crazy? Probably. But we live in a crazy world now, Spencer, so you have to embrace the crazy. You'll learn that eventually." He lowers the gun and shrugs, putting away. "If you live long enough." "Excuse me?" Spencer is confused by his statement. Jeff looks at the boy and chuckles. "Well, you're some kid. You led all your kid friends for about a day in the wilderness. Do you really think you can lead anyone in this world?" Spencer is silent. He continues sneering at the man before leaving the office. In the hall, he sees Cathy, who just looks at him with guilt. He pauses to look at her before leaving quickly. Meanwhile, Mitch, Tobias, Mike, Andrea, Chase, Reed, Billie, Lola, Cecil and Todd are sitting by two trucks. "What are we waiting for? Can't we just go?" Andrea asks Chase. He shakes his head. "No. We have to wait for our supplies and map." Billie, who is laying on the hood of one of the trucks while Mitch leans against the door, says to him, "So... what happened with you and Robin?" Mitch shrugs. "It just wasn't working for me anymore." Billie just grunts and Mitch gives him a questioning look. "You two were together for like a year. How could you just think it wasn't working after all this time?" Mitch doesn't know what to say, but he is relieved to hear Dani, Stevie, Ashleigh, Caroline and Cleo arriving. Dani hands Tobias a map. "Alright, now I need you to find some medical supplies here," She points some spots out. "And Caroline needs more food after yesterday." Billie slides off the hood and smiles at Stevie. "Be careful out there. Please." She says before hugging him. He nods, hugging her back. "I will. Don't worry about me." She giggles, pulling away. "How can I not worry?" Ashleigh hugs Mitch. "Come back safe. You're all I have left." She says to him with a concerned look on her face. He smiles and says, "I will." She then gives guns to everyone. Tobias looks over The Reserve, then back at Dani. "Will you be able to watch over things?" He asks. Dani nods. "Yeah. I'll be able to handle it, don't worry." "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about him." He whispers, talking about his dad. She shushes him. "I'll make sure he stays inside." Tobias yells, "Everyone get ready to go!" Cleo steps forward. "Actually, Robin and I will be joining you guys." She says with a small smile. Robin runs up and asks if they're going. "Hold on. Do either of you even know how to defend yourselves?" Reed asks. Cleo and Robin both nod. "I was a military brat and Robin is good at finding things... And hiding, she's good at that, too." Cleo says with a smile. Lola smirks at her and says, "Come on, let 'em come with." They all get in the two trucks and drive out. The group pulls up to a warehouse and Tobias announces this is their first stop. "Alright, Mitch, Billie, Robin, Andrea, Todd, Reed and Cecil, check the warehouse. Everyone else, follow me across the street to the stores." Reed leads his group inside the warehouse. He knocks on a door to attract biters his way. "Alright, if you haven't killed one before, now's a good time to start." He mutters. Mitch grabs hold of his gun and aims it at a biter that emerges from the dark. He shoots it in the head, gasping as it falls. He looks at it and smirks. "Holy shit." Andrea grabs the knife Chase gave her and runs to one, stabbing it in the temple before ripping the blade out and running back to the others, who all fight off the biters. Soon, the biters are all clear and they walk in. Reed says, "Okay, look for anything useful." In a store, Tobias and Mike are walking down an aisle. "So, Mike, what exactly were you before all this?" Mike ignores. Tobias sighs. "Okay, I didn't want anyone to die yesterday-" "Well, you didn't do much to stop it." Mike says quickly, not looking at him. Tobias grabs his arm. "Hey, I tried my best to make it so whoever did it wouldn't get in trouble. That was my dad that killed him, not me." Mike tugs away and keeps walking. "I was a football coach and gym teacher. I watched all these kids since their freshman year and watched them all be careless and stupid. And then we got in a bus crash and I watched them become survivors in this world. I watched people like Rick grow from scared children to survivors. That's what I did before this. Now I'm watching them die." Tobias is silent and looks at the aisle, grabbing a few food items. "I-I'm sorry..." Back in the warehouse, Billie and Mitch are searching a room when Mitch opens a box and chuckles. Billie looks over his shoulder. Mitch reveals the box to be full of alcohol. Billie looks grossed out. "What? Do you not drink?" "No. My entire family was a bunch of alcoholics." Billie says, looking through some shelves. He grabs a gas can and looks to Mitch. "Let's bring a few of these to Reed." Mitch grabs two and they walk back to the front of the warehouse. "Can you tell me the real reason you and Robin broke up?" Billie asks as they walk on. Mitch sighs. "I already told you." "Well, you lied. I know it just wasn't working out, there was another factor. What was it?" Billie asks. They turn a corner and Mitch stops. Billie notices and looks back at him. "I didn't love her anymore. I didn't feel a connection with her. I think I stopped loving her when I heard you singing the day of the trip." Billie is taken aback and looks down slightly, his lips curving into a small smirk. "Um... We should keep going. Get this to Reed and find more supplies." He says before walking on. Mitch follows with a grin, knowing Billie likes him. However, behind a corner, Robin pokes her head out, revealing she was listening and watches the two walking on, very hurt. Elsewhere, Todd, Reed and Cecil are putting some supplies in the truck. Billie and Mitch walk up and place the cans down. "Woah, where did you find these?" Todd asks, jumping off the truck and grabbing one. "Billie found them in one of the rooms. There's a few more we can grab if you want." Mitch says. Reed nods. "Yeah, gas is something we'll need. Take as much as you can." Mitch and Billie walk back the way they can. Reed sighs and grabs a can, sliding it in the truckbed. Todd notices and asks, "What's wrong?" Reed hesitates and looks at his friends. "I think we should go." He says. Cecil looks at him in disbelief. "I know, sounds crazy... But so is McLemore." "He let us stay with him for all these months, Reed." Todd says. Reed nods. "I know, but he killed a kid. He killed a fucking kid, man! He probably did kill Norma and probably sent Eddie to his death, and I don't want to be the next to go!" The other two look at one another. "What about the others?" Cecil asks softly. Reed looks around and points to a car. "We'll take that car. We'll leave most of the supplies, take one tank of gas, a package of water bottles and a box of food. We'll leave the rest and the trucks." Todd sighs and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't know, man. I mean, are you really sure you want to do this? Can we even survive alone?" He asks. Reed shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not. But we won't survive at The Reserve, that's for sure." "So, what d'ya say? You in or out?" Reed asks, looking at them both. Cecil and Todd look to each other again. Todd nods. "I think I'm in." Cecil nods as well. The three grab what they need and rush to the car. It is unlocked, a biter inside. Reed opens the door and Todd kills it, taking the keys from it. Cecil puts the gas, water and food in the back, getting in. Reed gets in driver, Todd in passenger, and they drive off. At the store, Mike and Tobias gather some food when Tobias sighs and looks at him. "Look, you may hate me, but it isn't my fault that that kid died!" Mike rolls his eyes before hearing something close by. Mike shushes him. "No, I need you to be on my side here!" Mike glares at him, hearing shuffling footsteps get closer. "Shut. Up." He whispers harshly. Tobias hears the footsteps and his eyes widen. Four biters turn down the aisle they're in. Mike drops the food in the carriage. "We have to go!" They begin turning to go down the aisle but freeze, seeing six more approaching from the other side. "Oh, fuck!" Tobias shouts. He shoots one in the head while Mike grabs a can of soup and punches a biter. "Someone get over here and help us!" Tobias yells. From the other side of the store, Lola and Cleo run over and see the biters, immediately running to help. Lola stabs a biter, not seeing another emerge from the shadows beside her. Cleo quickly shoots it, making Lola gasp and look her way. They smile to one another before fighting off more. In the warehouse, Billie is grabbing a box and walking to the door but Mitch stops him. "I'll take it." Billie looks down, smiling nervously. Mitch says, "Get some more supplies and meet me by the truck. I want to ask you something." "What is it?" Billie looks at him. Mitch leaves the room after smiling at him. Billie goes back to one of the boxes and lights a lantern before continuing to put supplies in. Behind him, Robin walks in silently. Billie senses someone in the room and turns to her. "Oh, hi. You find anything?" He asks as he stands. "It's all your fault." She murmurs. Billie furrows his brows andtilts his head. "Pardon?" Robin looks at him, anger in her eyes. "You're the reason he left me!" She hisses. Billie shakes his head. "No, Robin, I am not. I don't choose what he feels." She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "He was the first boy to ever love me... and you took him!" She cries before pulling out her pistol and aiming it at him. He backs against the shelves, fear filling his body. One of the gas cans falls over, the lid opening and gasoline pouring on the floor. "R-Robin, stop!" "You made him leave me!" She cries. Billie shakes his head. "No, I didn't, I swear!" He yells back. At the trucks, Andrea hears yelling and stands. "Did you hear that?" She asks Mitch. He looks up from where he is and listens. He motions for her to follow him and they run down the halls. "Put the gun down!" Billie cries. Robin steps closer, making Billie back into the shelf again. The shelf shakes and the lantern falls, the glass shattering and the flame spreading across the gasoline behind Billie. Both teens jump away in shock, the flames just missing them. Billie sits up as Robin backs out of the door, glancing at the lock on the door. Billie catches her gaze and yells, "Robin, STOP!" Robin slams the door shut and locks it from the outside, hearing Billie slam against the door. "Robin, let me out!" He yells in vain. She backs away from it, giving a sigh of relief before turning and seeing Mitch and Andrea both staring in shock. They walk over and can see the fire from under the door. Andrea gasps in horror and looks at her. "What did you do?" She asks Robin. Robin takes a shaky breath, not looking to Andrea. Andrea grabs her by her shirt collar. "What the fuck did you just do, you bitch?!" Mitch pulls her away and looks to the floor. "Take her to the trucks. I'm going to get the others." They go to the front and Mitch walks to the store. On the drive home, Tobias and Mike are in one truck with Cleo and Lola in the bed while Mitch, Andrea and Robin are in another. "That was so fucking cool! I had no idea you were that good with a pistol." Lola says with amazement, laughing. Cleo chuckles as well. "Well, I had lots of practice." Lola laughs and asks, "So, when did you know?" Cleo looks confused. "That you were gay." Cleo nods, saying, "Oh, well, always really. I think when I started kindergarten I knew I was different." Cleo looks to the other truck. "I can't believe the others abandoned us. And with what happened to Billie..." She says, changing the subject. Lola nods, looking down. "He was so sweet. He was kind to everyone, just wanted everyone to be happy." "Hey. Mitch and Tobias found the window to the room broken. He might have gotten out." Lola says. Cleo looks into the night and sighs. Co-Starring *Jim Parrack as Todd *James Maslow as Cecil Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "Inside a Burning Building" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Lola. *First (and last) appearance of Cecil. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Reed. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Todd. (Unknown) *Cleo Mara's coming out makes her the first lesbian character and third LGBT character on the show. Lola is the second bisexual character and fourth LGBT. *Billie's status is unknown because the window was broken and it was possible he got out. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)